Gotas de Lluvia
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Samantha Puckett está a punto de terminar su carrera, pero se encuentra con su pasado. ¿Podrá Freddie ayudarla de nuevo? Un padre... un delito y un amor que no morirá jamás...
1. El inicio

**Bien, lo que es conocido como "Prefacio" en toda historia, lo decidí cambiar por algo así. Tendrá títulos al igual que su primera parte, que suplanten a los llamados Capítulos. Este es el más corto que verán de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotas de lluvia <strong>

**El inicio**

Era una mañana lluviosa en California. Ese clima le recordaba el de Seattle, donde nunca dejaba de llover y donde estaban todos sus seres queridos. Ella miró el paisaje a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba los tribunales. En ese lugar habían pasado los peores criminales del estado y algunos no tan malos, había visto mujeres pelear por custodias y por maltratos, en definitiva era una pequeña caja de pandora.

-Es una locura –comentó Sara monótona.

La rubia sonrió como respuesta sin apartar los ojos de la parte central de los tribunales. Había mucha gente caminando y haciendo fila para ingresar a las oficinas, la verdad era que la profesión elegida no fue fácil, ninguna lo era. Pero ser abogado era más un castigo que una profesión. Se debe aprender a mentir y a ser el más despiadado según el caso que le corresponda al abogado.

Ahora ella estaba allí, esperando por su turno al igual que otros. Toda la mañana esperando por una oportunidad, nada más y nada menso que ser representante de un caso. Era estrictamente obligatorio que los estudiantes de derecho visitaran los tribunales, al menos dos veces por mes. Para ella era la primera de la semana.

Como parte del juego, ninguno de ellos sabía quién sería el compañero del otro. Sara seguía esperanzada de tocar con Sam, pero ella sabía que su profesora tenía otros planes. De pronto, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando al descubierto a dos de sus compañeros. Mónica, la mejor de la clase, estaba traumatizada y su compañero que pertenecía a otro curso.

-Perfecto, es el turno de Samantha Carrigan y Natalia Leons –la rubia miró a su amiga y se disculpó con la mirada.

Sam no estaba nerviosa, solo quería salir de ese lugar tan deprimente. No malinterpreten sus acciones y reacciones. Sam amaba su carrera, pero tenía esa sensación extraña en su pecho desde hace una semana. Era una sensación molesta que no le permitía dormir, pero decidió culpar a su práctica profesional.

Ella caminó rápidamente hacia los primeros asientos, muy cerca de los abogados defensores, pero su profesora la detuvo. Le indicó que debía sentarse en el otro lado, donde estaban los abogados acusadores. A ella no le importó, después de todo, ambos lados eran excelentes prácticas para su profesión.

La sala quedó en completo silencio cuando el juez subió al presidio, cumpliendo todo el protocolo que eso conlleva. Sam buscó entre sus cosas una pequeña grabadora y esperó que el clímax iniciara.

-George Amaro se le acusa de robo, plagio y asesinato en primer grado… -informaba el juez aburrido, no había apartado la mirada de la carpeta.

-Abogados tienen la palabra –dijo el juez antes de iniciar.

El acusado fue llamado al estrado y comenzaron con las preguntas de rutina.

-Según los registros, tu condena más leve sería la de plagio y robo. ¿Está usted arrepentido de eso? –preguntó el abogado acusador.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio cuando el sujeto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no para con esta mierda y pregunta lo que de verdad quiere preguntar? –Sam frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, ese hombre era repugnante. – ¿Por qué no me pregunta cómo me goce a esa pequeña rubia y a su madre? –Sam quedó paralizada. Tenía que ser coincidencia, no podía ser verdad.

-Señor Amaro, está advertido. Responda las preguntas del abogado –el hombre sonrió antes de responder.

-No, no estoy arrepentido –dijo con arrogancia.

-Bien, el 23 de marzo del 2012 se encontraba en Seattle, ¿cierto? –preguntó el abogado ojeando su carpeta.

-Sí, yo y tres amigos más –dijo con descaro.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ese día?

-Ajustando cuentas con la familia de un viejo amigo –respondió mordiéndose los labios, como si eso le causara placer.

Sam estaba nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda con ese caso y con ningún otro de ese tipo. Ella decidió levantarse y abandonar el lugar, no soportaría escuchar otra palabra más de ese hombre. Evadió la mirada de su profesora y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Sus hijas y su ex esposa eran nuestra recompensa, por tantos años de deuda –dijo con emoción. –Recuerdo el nombre de una de ellas…

La rubia hiperventilaba, el camino hacia la salida se hacía cada vez más lejos.

-Melanie era una de ellas… -Sam se giró en shock logrando que George ampliara más su sonrisa. –Justamente, tenemos a su contraparte presente. Sam Puckett, que buenos recuerdos traes a mí.

Natalia corrió hasta ella y la detuvo antes de caer. Sam sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba débil. Ella no recordaba todo de esa noche, ni siquiera recordaba los rostros de esos hombres. Pero que alguien vinculado con esa noche se lo eche en cara de esa manera, era más de lo que podía soportar. No quería escuchar más, no podía aunque quisiera, sabía que había personas a su alrededor y sabía muy bien quién era ese hombre.

Lo recodaba todo con tanta claridad, podía sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En algún momento de su deplorable acto de desesperación, escuchó la voz de su profesora, pero no quiso prestarle atención. Ella sabía bien lo que se avecinaba, ya no sería la estudiante de Derecho presente en un juicio, ahora sería la testigo principal de un crimen. Algo que había olvidado en la parte más profunda de su cerebro.

Ahora solo sabía una cosa y eso era que estaba perdida. Ya no tenía escapatoria, ya no podía volver.


	2. Cierra tus ojos y allí estaré

**Gotas de Lluvia **

**Cierra tus ojos y allí estaré**

No había dejado de llorar desde el episodio en los tribunales. Estoy consciente de mi nueva posición allá. También sé que no estaré sola, mi profesora estará conmigo. Lo que de verdad deseaba era hablar con él, escuchar su voz. Saber que todo estaría bien solo porque él me lo decía. Pero todos a mí alrededor tenían otros planes.

Fotógrafos, periodistas y personas que ni conocía, estaban a mí alrededor. Preguntándome cosas que no deseaba revelar, cosas que tenía enterradas en mi mente. No creo que nadie se merezca repetir eso, ni siquiera yo. Mi mente evitaba esos momentos. Los gritos de mi madre. Las suplicas de mi hermana. Las manos de ese bastardo sobre mi cuerpo. No, no quería recordar.

Fui vagamente consciente de una mano que me arrastraba fuera del bullicio de la gente, era enloquecedor. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los tribunales, podía escuchar la voz de mi amiga. Parecía estar preocupada por mi actitud, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo había notado. Me sentía atrapada en mi propio cuerpo. Esta sensación era familiar, muy familiar. Así me sentía protegida, sentía que nadie más me dañaría.

Me empujaron dentro de un coche, pero no me importaba. Solo tenía ganas de descansar. Mis parpados estaban pesados y mis ojos ardían. Así que hice lo único que deseaba, dormir. Mientras, podía escuchar las voces de las personas como un eco. Se sentía extraño porque deseaba responderles y al mismo tiempo era imposible. De pronto, todo fue paz. Había silencio y tranquilidad.

Sentí la necesidad de despertar y eso hice. Abrí los ojos. Mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, era normal después de llorar tanto tiempo. Intenté enfocar más y supe que estaba en mi habitación. Intenté levantarme, quería un poco de agua, pero algo me lo impidió. Fruncí el ceño al sentir unos brazos rodeando fuertemente mi cintura. Al principio estaba confundida, no entendía que hacía ese brazo así. Lentamente rocé mis dedos en ese brazo, era simplemente diferente. Había algo familiar en ese toque, en sus brazos apresando mi cuerpo.

-Hola, Princesa… -su voz era familiar. La forma en que me llamo también. –No vuelvas a asustarme así... –susurró apretando más su agarre.

Su olor inundó mis sentidos, todo a mí alrededor se detuvo al reconocerlo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Su respiración en mi cuello me hacía cosquillas y la posición en la que se encontraba me indicaba que no pensaba moverse, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Sin esperar, me giré un poco acercando mi rostro al suyo. Él no tenía que esperar por una invitación, podía sentir la ansiedad en su ser cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos. Probé nuestra sangre derramada por nuestros labios, pero no había dolor.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto… por favor, Sam. Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Solo llámame y no durare en abandonarlo todo por ti –susurró al juntar nuestras frentes.

Aun no entendía lo que había hecho. Lo último que recuerdo era haberme quedado dormida, estaba agotada de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué hice? –Fue difícil, pronunciar esas palabras fue difícil. Me dolía la garganta y mi voz parecía estar ronca o desgastada.

-No hablemos de esto, solo quiero estar a tu lado –susurró haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello-, compensar todo el tiempo perdido.

Freddie me acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, podía sentir ese tinte de ansiedad, como si le temiera a algo. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda con delicadeza logrando estremecerme. Yo solo pude acercarme más a su cuerpo para acurrucarme, enredando mis piernas entre las suyas. Lo escuché suspirar complacido y aumentar la presión, cosa que no me molestaba, pero sabía que algo pasaba.

-Freddie, necesito que me digas… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté rompiendo el contacto.

-¿No te has preguntado el porqué estoy aquí? –Fruncí el ceño, no había caído en cuenta. –Seguramente no recuerdas nada…

_"Un segundo, ¿Seguramente no recuerdo qué?"_

-¿Qué me paso Freddie? –A pesar de exigir una respuesta, mi voz apenas si se escuchó.

Lo escuché suspirar para luego sentarse a mi lado. Su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y dolor. Tengo miedo de lo que piensa decirme.

-Hace una semana recibí una llamada de Sara. Ella me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme… que era urgente y no podía esperar –él jugueteó distraídamente con su cabello antes de seguir. –Supe que se trataba de ti. No lo pensé dos veces para tomar un avión y venir… tenía que salir de dudas, sacarme esa sensación de mi pecho.

Freddie comenzó a reír cubriendo sus ojos.

-Sam, mi amor… te volviste a encerrar –me susurró con voz entrecortada. –Solo fue una semana… no hablabas, no respondías a nada… solo abrías y cerrabas los ojos.

-Pero… pero yo no pude –ahora entendía su ansiedad. -¡Dios! Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa… lo importante es que estás a mi lado y estás bien… -susurró rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos complacida antes de que mi estomago gruñera.

-Hmm, alguien tiene hambre –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Vamos, te prepararé algo…

El resto de la noche fue simplemente única. Escuché atenta todas las anécdotas que él contaba, me agradó mucho saber que todas sus cosas estaban en orden. También hablamos sobre mi problema, jamás imagine caer en lo mismo. Sé lo mucho que han sufrido con mi recaída, según Freddie, Jen estaba abatida y confundida. ¿Cómo podía explicar que ese hombre fue el que violo a mi hermana e intentó violarme a mí? ¿Cómo explicar el miedo que sentí? Nadie será capaz de comprender el dolor que sentí ese día, menos si no estaban allí para verlo.

Sé que Jen y Freddie han sido de gran ayuda, sobre todo en esos momentos de lucidez mínima. No estoy dispuesta a caer en esa oscuridad nuevamente, pero tampoco sé cómo evitarla. Visitar un psicólogo sería, tal vez, el camino más seguro. Por otra parte, mis emociones podían compararse con una bomba sobrecargada de aire. Sacar todo ese dolor que llevo dentro sería lo más sano, pero tengo miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a no ser entendida y miedo a quedarme sola.

Mientras pensaba fijé mi mirada en su rostro relajado, él se había dormido hace un par de horas atrás. En cambio, yo no podía dormir, seguramente por el excesivo sedentarismo experimentado los últimos días. Sin embargo, me limité a observarlo, estrecharlo entre mis brazos, besarlo y susurrarle palabras de amor. Estaba muy agradecida con él, perdió una semana de clases y está dispuesto a perder más, pero yo no.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté desorientada. Freddie se había levantado primero y yo no sabía en qué momento me había rendido al sueño. Estaba tan cansada, cosa que no había notado en la madrugada. De pronto, olfateé el desayuno. Mi boca se volvió agua y mi estomago comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, moría de hambre.

Caminé hasta cocina y lo encontré pensativo mientras esperaba por las tostadas.

-Sea lo que sea, no... –Freddie se sobresaltó con mi llegada y frunció el ceño.

-¿No?

-No dejaré que te quedes o abandones tu carrera. Yo quiero que salgamos adelante, solo nos falta un año… estaré bien –susurré besando sus labios.

-A veces pienso que lees mi mente, Sam. No quiero dejarte –su voz tenía un tinte de desesperación.

-No lo harás… siempre estarás a mi lado, igual que yo… -susurré con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Sabes qué me calma?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Cerrar los ojos y recordarte… me hace sentir segura –susurré nuevamente y lo vi sonreír.

-Un día más, es todo lo que pido… un día más contigo –pidió con desespero y yo solo asentí. Un día más.

-Tengo que presentarme en el juzgado –dije de pronto, lo había olvidado.

-Lo sé, Sara me contó que suspendieron el juicio mientras te recuperabas –explicó Freddie con seriedad. –Quiero que seas fuerte, Samantha, más de lo que ya eres. No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría –a medida que hablaba su tono iba cayendo, no permitiría tristezas.

-Lo seré… -dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y atrayéndola hacia mis labios. –Adelantaste nuestro encuentro un mes, entonces tendré que movilizarme para hacerte una visita sorpresa –susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios. -¿Te gustaría?

-Mucho… -susurró antes de besarme. –Ahora desayuna…

Fingir siempre ha sido mi virtud, él lo sabía. Pero debía hacer esto, superar mis miedos y mañana iniciaría el juego, y no iba a descansar hasta hundir a ese desgraciado.


End file.
